


Give Me A Kiss To Build A Dream On

by virtuemoir29



Category: Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuemoir29/pseuds/virtuemoir29
Summary: Title inspired by the song "Give Me A Kiss To Build A Dream On" by Louis Armstrong.





	Give Me A Kiss To Build A Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic that just might kill you all. (Inspired by _virtuemoir on twitter.)

**Ilderton, Ontario, 2018**

Very few things bring Tessa to tears. When they come back to the place where it all started, 21 years ago, something inside of her shifts. Reminiscing, she finds herself crying, and she looks out in front of her.

"Oh, Scott," she whispers, her eyes shining. The lights in the arena are dimmed, enveloping everything in a romantic shadow. It's completely empty, and it strikes her how unusually silent it is. The quiet stills her, draping its delicate veil around her shoulders. She takes it all in, breathless at the string lights that seem to twinkle like stars, the fragrant pink flowers tucked in every corner. A soft spotlight shines its luminous glow over the ice, and Scott skates out, looking at her like she hung the stars. 

The familiar notes of "This Is Me" flood the small space, and he starts skating the group gala program they performed at the Olympics, and she laughs, because he's finally gotten the steps down. Hearing her, he flashes her one of his trademark goofy grins, and starts spinning around like a young singles skater. Tessa giggles, shaking her head and laughing at him simultaneously. After all, she still finds him hysterical. 

Without warning, the lights come on, and Alma, Kate, Joe, Jim, Danny, Charlie, Kevin, Casey, and Jordan skate out. The notes of "Umbrellas of Cherbourg" start, and although they can't skate it very well, her heart swells with the beautiful effort they're making. When they finish, all of them look at her and blow her a kiss. Tessa can feel her eyes brimming with tears, and a pang of unmistakeable memory hits her. She smiles, fondly reminiscing on the program they skated almost ten years ago. It had been a favourite of hers, the beautiful story of the characters, the hauntingly breathtaking music that seemed to carry her places. 

The assembly of Moirs and Virtues start skating their old exhibition program from 2010, and she can't help but burst into laughter. Jordan, Kate, and Alma are playing her part, the ballerina, while the boys are playing Scott's, the reckless (but always impressing) hockey player. With their combination of clumsiness and limited skating skills, the program is a mess, and they all look like first-year toddler skaters who just set foot on the ice. Nevertheless, she's smiling from ear to ear, and gleefully watching Jordan attempt to perform their signature "goose" lift on Danny's back. When all Jordan does is put her hands on Danny's shoulders and back away shaking her head, laughing, Tessa laughs even harder. Before she can show her how it's done, they bow, and skate off, Jordan with the slightest of smirks imprinted on her face. 

Right as they leave the ice, the mood in the arena changes, the lights dimming once more, the soft notes of "You Make My Dreams Come True" flowing out of the speakers. She inhales sharply when the spotlight reveals Scott, and he beckons her out onto the ice. Luckily, he told her to lace up her skates earlier, so she breathlessly skates out to him without a moment's hesitation. He holds his hand out to her, and she takes it, fitting hers in his, just like they've done millions of times. 

Though they haven't ever skated to the song before, it's like they've been performing it for their whole lives. They perfect the dance they haven't choreographed, Scott's breath on her neck, his hand on her waist as he spins her and takes her up into lifts that span the course of their entire career. He sings every lyric, the sounds of their blades providing the perfect background track. Through it all, Tessa's breathless, though it's not due to the exertion. Tessa feels like she's flying, like she's a bird and he's the wind underneath her wings. Skating with him, now, it's her favourite program they've ever performed, though it's mostly Scott carrying her along with the flowing notes of the music. With the final lyric, he faces her, and sings, "You Make My Dreams Come True." The music stops, and she beams. He lifts a hand, caressing her jawline with his gentle touch. 

"Tessa, you are the most special person in my life. You let me soar, and you pick me up when I'm in a million pieces. I don't remember how I ever lived without you by my side. You're my other half, my better half. I still can't believe you gave me the incredible pleasure of letting me love you. Tess, you make me happier than I ever thought possible, and, if you'll let me, I'll spend my life trying to make you half as happy as you make me. So," he says, getting down on one knee. Tessa takes in a sharp breath, her eyes spilling over with tears. 

"Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue, will you marry me?" he breathes, holding her small hands in his warm, large ones. 

"Oh, Scott, of course I will," she murmurs, pulling him to his feet. She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him with passion that's almost palpable. He slips the ring onto her finger, kissing it softly. "I love you, Tess." 

"I love you," she replies, and they stay enveloped in the comforting silence of each other for what feels like forever. 

 

 


End file.
